A mum because of an accident
by Launigsiae
Summary: During a charms lesson an accident happens. It involves Hermione and Harry but not in a romantic way. Now Harry is James Potter and Hermione’s son.
1. One last time

Is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., and all that rich guys. They are used without permission and no money is made from this, it's pure entertainment.

SUMMARY: During a charms lesson an accident happens. It involves Hermione and Harry but not in a romantic way. Now Harry is James Potter and Hermione's son. 

Chapter 1: One last time

It was the first day for the 'Golden Trio' in Hogwarts, they were beginning their seventh year. They had no worries at all (that was new) because Voldemort had been defeated last year; Harry and Neville destroyed him.

They were heading towards their fist class and it was shared with Slytherins, but they actually liked that class and it was not so bad. Slytherins were not that mean with Flitwick.

In today's class they were trying to make things invisible and even Hermione was having problems with it. Malfoy said the spell wrong and he created a mess in the floor and was given detention; all the Griffindors laughed.

Harry and Hermione were practicing with each other and they were progressing nicely. Ron, by the other hand, was in the verge of tears because Seamus had caught fire. The class was a pandemonium.

Ron was trying to catch Flitwick's attention (so he could stop Seamuse's hell) and he did, but not in the way he was expecting…

Everything happened in slow motion… Everyone caught his or her breath…

Ron tripped with Malfoy's mess and he fell, but that was not all…

His wand flew from his hand as if he had been hit with the Expelliarmus charm, it was beginning to shake and it began shooting colored sparks everywhere.

Everyone watched with utter horror when it pointed toward the desk in which Harry and Hermione were seated and then a blinding light hit everyone but they could see the young two teenagers being lifted in the air surrounded by a bluish-pink light.

Harry began to shrink, well, not exactly, he was getting de-aged and then he almost disappeared, no one was able to explain what happened next, Hermione had fainted and the light was now concentrated in her, a large explosion of power was heard everywhere, even in Hogsmeade…

When Hermione returned to the ground, there were golden sparks around her, but they were mostly gathering around her belly… Draco approached her (to everyone's surprise) and touched her softly feeling her sweet run trough his fingertips and he noticed that she was cold as ice.

He turned around and shouted: Someone, to the infirmary!

Ron, who was white and standing, ran to get the nurse while Draco and other students were putting Hermione in a stretcher.

Ron had told Poppy the things that happened during Charms and she was shocked, it never had happened before. She told him to inform the headmaster.

Meanwhile…

Draco stormed in the infirmary with Hermione floating behind him still unconscious. Poppy rushed to them and they managed to put Hermione in a bed. The nurse told him to get out and he did so.

A few minutes later professor Albus Dumbledore came in looking pretty confused.

-What is it that has happened? – he said – I heard the explosion but I never thought something like this could happen! - 

-Is there something serious with Miss Granger? –

-I don't know! - she said exasperated – Will you let me check my patient?

Dumbledore went out so he could ask the students what had happened with Harry.

When he did it he was horrified, he suspected what had happened with him but he waited until Poppy informed she knew what was wrong with his bright student.

Oh, Dumbledore! – she said sadly – She is pregnant!!

Hi!! -  This is the first ff I have ever written. I do the translation of 'Años Universitarios' (which is the best I've ever read). But I'm not good with the imagination so I'm trying, don't be hard with me!  Sorry for the bad spelling, conjunctions and all that stuff, this is not my native language.

If you didn't notice, I will name the chapters after songs from my favorite group **HIM **(They are not mine)   L

R/R


	2. Beyond redemption

Is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., and all that rich guys. They are used without permission and no money is made from this, it's pure entertainment.

SUMMARY: During a charms lesson an accident happens. It involves Hermione and Harry but not in a romantic way. Now Harry is James Potter and Hermione's son. 

Chapter 2: Beyond redemption

Oh, Dumbledore! – she said sadly – She is pregnant!!

WHAT!! -  Dumbledore said a **little** shocked – 

You heard me she is pregnant! -  she sternly.

-But, how? Can you do a paternity spell? , I want to see it. -

Poppy casted a spell above Hermione's belly and a sphere appeared from the tip of Poppy's wand, it was glowing in a blue color way and was showing what seemed to be dividing cells. Poppy thought Dumbledore was going to faint.

-And, there's no way of getting everything just as it was? – Dumbledore asked.

-I'm afraid not professor. – Poppy said.

When the sphere disappeared the kind nurse casted another spell (AN: I don't have imagination) which was supposed to make the paternity, and because of the headmaster's insistence, and maternity spell.  A parchment rolled out of Poppy's wand and she gave a small sob when she saw it, her eyes were almost immediately filled with tears. She handed the older wizard the small paper and he had an unquiet look printed on his face. The parchment said:

_Paternity and maternity spell:_

_Biological father: James Allan Potter_

_Biological mother: Hermione Marie Granger_

_Name of the child in question: Harry James Granger_

When Dumbledore could talk again he told the young nurse:

-And, could you do the spell that identifies the powers of the baby? – 

-Oh! Yes, I will be able to, but not now, the baby is too small and too young for that, I could harm him. – 

Dumbledore took a map of the world and he put it on the table; with his wand he did a searching spell (AN: Imagine again), he wanted to see if Harry Potter was somewhere else but the map pointed: Hogwarts, Infirmary, Developing inside his mother.

Then he pulled Harry's glasses out from nowhere and casted another spell but this one was supposed to search for the owner of the glasses and the legend was the same: Hogwarts, Infirmary, Developing inside his mother. He couldn't believe it.

Suddenly Hermione started to wake up, she was scared and weak and there was a twinkle in her eyes that was not there before, and the two adults recalled that stare from all the pregnant women they had known (AN: They say that all the pregnant women have a twinkle in their eyes).

She tried to focus the adults and she felt a little sore.

-Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey - she said staring at them – What happened? , I just remember being with Harry and then Ron's wand hit us. Is there something wrong? , Where is Harry? , Is he okay? , What…?

-Hey slow down Miss Granger, this is not good for you or for him – Poppy said sadly.

-What do you mean with 'or for him'? – Hermione asked a little scared.

-Well my dear – Poppy proceeded – When Mr. Weasley's crazy spell hit you, Harry was de-aged and he was placed inside your womb. 

Hermione's eyes grew as wide as they could, her jaw dropped and her hands flew to her abdomen with disbelief in a protective way.

-Do… do… do you mean that he's inside of me? – she asked with fright and joy mixed in her eyes.   

-Yes, but that's not all my dear- Poppy warned her – Now, when I tell you this your whole life is going to change, and I don't know how you are going to react, this is not what you were expecting and it's such a great responsibility. This cannot be changed, you will have to actually give birth to Harry (Hermione's smile was getting bigger) and… Well Lily Potter is no longer Harry's biological mother, you are.

Hermione's smile faded a little and she was pretty confused.

-What do you mean? – she asked.

Poppy handed her the paternity-maternity spell and Hermione fainted again, but Dumbledore and Poppy could see how happy she was.

Sorry for the bad spelling, conjunctions and all that stuff, this is not my native language.

If you didn't notice, I will name the chapters after songs from my favorite group **HIM **(They are not mine)   L

R/R


	3. In joy and sorrow

Is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., and all that rich guys. They are used without permission and no money is made from this, it's pure entertainment.

SUMMARY: During a charms lesson an accident happens. It involves Hermione and Harry but not in a romantic way. Now Harry is James Potter and Hermione's son. 

Chapter 3: In joy and sorrow

When Hermione woke up thanks to a spell casted for the headmaster she was feeling much better and happier.

-Well, you can leave tomorrow morning; I want to watch over you tonight – Poppy said as she headed toward her desk.

Hermione was still impressed and she addressed her former headmaster:

But, professor what will happen with my studies? , While I'm pregnant I mean – she asked concerned

Oh my dear! I'm glad you ask! Well I see no problems for you if you continue studying but we will have to inform the professors about this so they don't make dangerous classes or if they do them to tell you in advise, we don't want to hurt young Harry, right? – he said as if it was pretty obvious.

-And, what will I tell everyone? The truth? – Hermione asked 

-I would do that – he said – There are still some deatheaters wandering around but it is safe enough to me. And I think that Mr. Weasley has the right to know what happened with his best friend.

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

And professor - she said – What about Harry's wand, and all his other belongings?

-The wand will be destroyed because he will be born as Harry Granger not as Harry Potter and all his belongings, including his invisibility cloak and his Gringotts vault, will be yours because you are now the closest relative he has. And I must tell you Miss Granger, Harry was in the possession of a great fortune and two manors he didn't know he had. -  Dumbledore said his student.

-Hermione's eyes widened with this – 

-All the money that is needed during your pregnancy will be paid by the school because you are in this situation for an accident that happened here. – 

Hermione barely nodded.

Hermione decided to ask a question that appeared in her mind ever since she discovered what had happened. 

What will happen with all the powers he inherited from You-Know-Who? – She asked with fear.

-I think that most of them will remain the same, but he will be a little less powerful than before, after all he won't have to fight Voldemort again, will he?

-No, I hope not – Hermione said.

-Is something else you are eager to ask my dear? – Dumbledore said after watching her for a long time.

-Yes – she said – Will Harry have Mrs. Potter's features?, I know that I'm his biological mother now, but I just want to be sure. – she said while blushing.

-He will look like his mother and that's you Miss Granger – Lily's features will turn into yours and lets hope your genes can do something for that hair of his- Hermione laughed at this.

Well, Miss Granger, I must leave now, take care for yours and Harry's sake – he said.

Hermione leaned back and she closed her eyes, her hands placed peacefully atop her belly. She was trying to see Harry with her features, it make her smile. 

Without even realizing she was now fast asleep.

I know this was very short but it seemed like the right end to me (I hated that when I read, but now that I'm writing I know it's hard). I will update tomorrow :) .

Universitary years (issabel Weasley) will be updated soon.

The titles are songs from the group HIM (I love them) and sadly they don't belong to me. 


	4. Pretending

Is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., and all that rich guys. They are used without permission and no money is made from this, it's pure entertainment.

SUMMARY: During a charms lesson an accident happens. It involves Hermione and Harry but not in a romantic way. Now Harry is James Potter and Hermione's son. 

Chapter 4: Pretending

Albus Dumbledore hurried down the hallway after being bombarded with a thousand questions coming from the students and members of the staff, all of them wanting to know what had happened with the pair of griffindors, but he was going to find out if Harry Potter had really disappeared.

He headed toward the Godric's Hollow and he was trying to find the family tree. After an hour or so of looking in every wall of the house he found it; it was all dusty but it kept the information he was looking for.

The tree was burned in the wall and he found James Potter almost at the bottom. You could see fresh written 'Hermione Granger' next to his name, but beneath that name 'Lily Potter' had been erased from that spot. If you looked at the very end, soft words were starting to get written in there that read: 'Harry James Granger'; so it was truth, he thought, Harry Potter was gone, well, not completely, Hermione would give him the chance he never had, he could see it in her eyes yes, Hermione Granger was going to be a good mother. But, could he give her the chance to become one?

Madam Pomfrey had given Hermione, after the little chat she had with the headmaster, a lot of instructions to follow like what to eat or drink.

She gave her a schedule which told Hermione when was her next appointment. She was so excited. She was going to be a mother and although she was quite young she loved **her** Harry all the same. She had loved him so much as a friend, but now everything was different, now he was her son.

She had decided that she would make of Harry the happiest child, but not only because he never had a family, it was her duty as a mum.

At the moment she stepped out of the infirmary beaming she was bombarded with questions and she felt a little overwhelmed.

Most of the questions were coming from Harry's fan club. But thankfully Ron got her out of there.

Back to the common room however, Ron was making the questions but not after apologizing for whatever his wand had done. She smiled fondly at him and then she hugged him.

-But, Hermione, where's Harry? – Ron asked impatiently.

-Oh Ron, he's fine – Hermione said happily – He's here – she said taking Ron's hand and placing it gently in her abdomen.

-WHAT! – Ron said hoarsely his hand pressed against Hermione's midsection.

-Yes, you heard me, he's here, inside of me! – she said beaming but nervous because of her friends reaction.

-Meaning…? – Ron said, well actually grunting. – That means you… you're… you're pregnant, with Harry? – he managed to babble.

-Yes – she said as calmed as possible.

Ron's head began to spin and he fell from the chair that was holding him a minute before. His mind was now filled with memories, they were showing him the time he had spent with Harry, now that was gone…

-Ron, Ron? , are you okay with this? – Hermione asked while she helped him to his feet. – I mean, I can't do anything about it and…

-But, how? , everything is my fault, why did I have to fall? – he said more to himself than to Hermione, he ran a hand through his now tangled hair.

-Ron, this is not your fault, besides I was going to tell you that I'm happy, I really want to raise Harry – Hermione said with tears in her eyes – don't you get it Ron? ,  I'm going to be a mother!

-Hey, 'Mione I don't want to upset you, but he's not your son, he's James and Lily's son; I'm sorry okay! – he said a little bit quickly, fearing her friend's humor.

-No Ron, he's my son, when that spell of yours hit me something happened and now I'm his mother -  she said angrily – James Potter is still Harry's father but Lily's genes are now lost.

-Hold on a second, you have to explain everything to me now, and I'm sorry if I said something harmful…

-Okay- she said coldly…

… When that spell hit us , according to madam Pomfrey, Harry was de-aged and he was placed inside me making me his mother …

-So, you are not only carrying him, he's actually going to be your son – Ron asked 

-Yes, but his father remains the same – Hermione said.

-And, are you planning to tell him everything when he is old enough? – he asked

-Yes, I don't want to lie to him, it would break my heart, I mean, everything is different now, I love him in a different way now- she said

-You will be a great mother 'Mione – Ron said

She smiled – I hope so, I'm going to give him the childhood he never had. He will never know what is to be unloved. I will tell him about his father too even though I never knew him, I hope professor Lupin can help me with that.

-But of course Hermione, he'll be thrilled! ,  and besides I'll be there for the both of you, or else who will teach him to ride his firebolt? – he said jokingly.  

She was so glad that he was going to be there, for them.

R/R

The title is named after a song of HIM and I don't own them :(


	5. Resurrection

Is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., and all that rich guys. They are used without permission and no money is made from this, it's pure entertainment.

SUMMARY: During a charms lesson an accident happens. It involves Hermione and Harry but not in a romantic way. Now Harry is James Potter and Hermione's son. 

Chapter 5 : Resurrection

Hermione was walking in the corridors of Hogwarts, she wanted to be alone, she wanted to think about her situation. She had been missing her long chats with Harry, she missed the things he used to say when she was down; those things were never going to happen again, Harry Potter was gone, he wouldn't be there for her, he was not going to be at her side like he had been all this years. His marvelous words and thoughts were not there now that she needed them the most. Well probably he was going to make her feel better when she was depressed but it would have to happen a long time.

She was thinking about all this things when she bumped into someone: Draco Malfoy.

-I'm sorry- she said without looking at him, she didn't know why but tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

-No problem, are you all right?- Draco said truly concerned.

For the first time in six years their eyes met. Silver with brown. Draco's eyes were full with concern toward her and Hermione's eyes occupied with sorrow. He had never been nice with her. Then she noticed something that made her gasp, he had a black eye and his nose was bleeding.

-Draco, what's happened with you? – she asked.

-Oh that, well… when I went back to the common room after the Charms lesson they decided to punish me because I had helped you to get to the infirmary, I was going to see professor Dumbledore 'cause they won't let me in and Snape did nothing about it- He said a little uncomfortable.

-I'm sorry to hear that, and thanks for helping me you didn't have to do it- she said truthfully.

-I had to, no one was moving and you were really pale, to tell you the truth I was scared- Draco said.

-This is weird, we are actually having a conversation- Hermione said smiling

-Yea, I think we are sick- he replied joking.

-Why are you being so nice to me now?- she asked more seriously

-Can't I? – he said

-Well yes you can, but tell me, I just want to know- she pleaded

-Well, finally some sense found it's way into me, I realized that being a muggle born is not bad and that the Slytherins are a bunch of jerks.-

-I'm sorry you are disappointed – she said

-Don't worry, and it was about time don't you think?- he said

She just smiled.

Not even realizing they were now in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

-Do you mind if I come in?- she asked

-If you want to you can come- he said

They stepped into the office and Dumbledore greeted them quite surprised.

-Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, may I ask why are you here, and if you don't mind me asking, not fighting?- Dumbledore said

-Well professor, I wanted to tell you that my fellow housemates are not willing to let me in the common room and they beated me  because I helped Hermione when she fainted back at the charms classroom- Draco said while Hermione cleaned her bruises gently.

-Oh Mr. Malfoy you have to talk to your head of house about that- the headmaster said.

-I've already done it but he was not eager to help me and he said that I deserved it- Draco said.

-I don't have a solution to that unless you want to be resorted, it has never been done but I presume the sorting hat will have no troubles with it- Dumbledore replied

-OK- Draco said while he got pale.

Dumbledore grabbed the sorting hat from its shelf and he placed it in Draco's head.

_~~~~~~~Inside Draco's mind~~~~~~~_

_Oh Mr. Malfoy, I see that you are not wanted in Slytherin, well no problem for that, no, you don't belong there maybe in Ravenclaw…. no, too proud to that._

_ Oh I know, she needs you there beside her, you will help her as well as Mr. Weasley, you don't have an idea of how she will need the both of you; you will have to help her to run away from this old git you call headmaster, the horrible things he wants to do!!, it would break her heart, she would never heal,  mark my words and get united with your real friends; you will be a GRIFFINDOR!!!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Draco was deeply confused and scared, he knew the hat was talking about Hermione, what had happened to her during that charms accident?, and Albus Dumbledore trying to harm her?, what was the thing that could break her heart?.

He was looking at the headmaster with utter fear printed in his eyes.

-Draco, are you OK?- Hermione asked him because she was watching the way he clenched his fists.

He looked at her and he relaxed.

-Yes, I'm fine- he said when he found his voice. He made the mental note to tell Weasley about this.

-Well- Dumbledore said suspiciously – I'm sure Miss Granger can help you how to get to the Griffindor common room, everything will be sent there immediately, you will use Mr. Potter's bed- he said while he stared at his smart student.

-But what about Harry?- Draco asked

-I think Miss Granger can explain you about Mr. Potter's fate- he said – You must leave now, Miss Granger needs her sleep.

Draco was more confused now as he watched Hermione shrug.

The two Griffindors were heading toward the entrance when professor Dumbledore that made Draco stop in his tracks :

-Take care Miss Granger, remember that now you are living for two-

The blond student noticed that behind those simple words bad intentions were hidden.

Draco recalled the hat's words. That was it, the thing that could break Hermione's heart must have been something really important: her offspring!

The tittles are HIM's songs and sadly I don't own them

R/R


	6. This fortress of tears

Is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., and all that rich guys. They are used without permission and no money is made from this, it's pure entertainment.

SUMMARY: During a charms lesson an accident happens. It involves Hermione and Harry but not in a romantic way. Now Harry is James Potter and Hermione's son. 

Chapter 6 : This fortress of tears

Hermione blushed so much when Dumbledore revealed her situation, it was not that she was embarrassed, she just would had preferred to tell him by herself. 

She stormed out from Dumbledore's office, her eyes were filled with tears, she was so sensitive!, she felt Draco running behind her but she didn't turn around and she stopped when a door appeared in front of her eyes, she remembered it was the old DA's classroom, but it was different, the books and instruments that were needed for a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts class were gone.

In it's place was a beautiful nursery decorated for a baby boy, it would have been every baby's dream, the ceiling was simulating the clouds (it was dark because or the hour) like the Great Hall, shelves were full with plush animals and story books, a rocking chair rested in a corner as well as a diaper changer, the cradle was in the middle of the room, as she got closer she heard a gentle song that was coming from the mobile which had little brooms and all the quiddich balls. Inside of it were the warmest and softer blankets to wrap a newborn. 

Her hand was resting above her still flat belly, the tears were running freely down her checks now. 

Draco appeared panting at that moment, he looked the room with amazement, -why would they have a nursery inside the school?- he asked himself.

-Hermione?- Draco asked but she didn't turn around, he noticed her hand and the tears running freely- Are you OK?

She didn't answer, she had a lot to think about, she loved her son with all her strength but, could she give him what he deserved?

Draco did something that Hermione needed at that moment: he hugged her. Hermione began to cry in his shoulder, all the tension she had accumulated was going out, her cries became little sobs and Draco placed her in the rocking chair.

-Do you want to go to the common room?- Draco asked

-No, do you mind if we stay here a little bit?- Hermione said between her sobs.

-We can stay here as long as you want to- he replied

She fell asleep

Half an hour later Ron appeared thorough the door of the nursery, he was taken aback at the beginning, but then he seemed to understand something that Draco didn't; he saw Hermione and he sighed, a moment later he noticed Draco and his eyes filled with anger and fear.

-What have you done to her?- Ron commanded 

-I did nothing to her, she was running and I was chasing her, this door appeared and she got in, I just followed her- Draco said

-Oh, well I have been looking for her for an hour now, I was worried- Ron said – by the way, thanks for helping her when that spell hit her.

-Of course- the new Griffindor replied

-Do you mind if we have a little chat?- Draco said while he sat in the floor

-I suppose not- Ron replied as he did the same

-I wanted to say that I have been a jerk all this years, I guess that this incident opened my eyes, I realized that it doesn't matter if you are rich or if you are muggle born to be a good wizard or witch- Draco said

-Well I'm glad- Ron answered not knowing what else to say 

-I've been moved to Griffindor due to the fact that the Slytherins won't let me go into the common room (Ron noticed his black eye)- Draco nodded understanding Ron's silent question.

-So, that was your trunk beside Harry's bed! – Ron remembered

-I guess so, by the way, where is Harry going to sleep?- Draco mused

-I know the answer, but I guess that you ought to ask Hermione- Ron said while he looked at the floor.

At that Moment Draco understood everything, why wasn't he able to deduce it before?, Hermione was pregnant with Harry.

-Oh my God! She is pregnant with Harry! – Draco said – Everything fits, the nursery, Dumbledore words…

-Dumbledore mentioned it?- Ron asked wordlessly 

-Yes, well he made it pretty obvious- Draco said

-And what is this place anyway?- Draco asked

-Harry used to help us with DADA here, whenever you pass thinking in a place good for something it appears, we used it as a classroom but it had a different decoration back then.

Draco remembered the sorting hat words, he was going to tell Ron, after all they were trying to begin a friendship.

-Ron, the sorting hat told me something really odd, I was scared when I heard it- Draco began

-What is it?- Ron asked

-The hat told me that a girl would need us, you and me, and I believe that that girl is Hermione.

-How do you know?- Ron asked a little more interested now that he knew that Hermione was in danger.

-The hat told me that the headmaster wanted to something to her, something that could break her heart- the blond one said

-Do you think the hat was referring that the headmaster wants to do something to Harry?, after all he would be very easy to manipulate as a child.- the other one replied

-I it does include Harry- Draco said

-We can't tell her, she would get upset and she could have a miscarriage- Ron said

-I agree, but we'll have to check on Dumbledore, just in case- Draco told the other one

-Yea…- the redheaded one said.

The gave a jump when they heard a yawn, Hermione was waking up, she looked a little more relaxed.

-Hi, you seem to be having a nice chat- she said smiling

-We were talking about you- Ron said

-About me?, I hope that it was a good thing- she said

-Of course, what do you think we are?- Draco said

-I'm glad that we are not fighting, I hope we can stay the same- Hermione said sleepy 

-We will- the three of them said and then they laughed.

-Do you know that I'm pregnant with Harry?- Hermione asked a little afraid – I hate the way Dumbledore says everything, I mean, I was going to tell you back to the common room but he ruined my surprise.

Ron and Draco's eyes were dark at the mention of Dumbledore but Hermione didn't take notice.

-Well, the point is that I know- Draco said recovering

-You have to know that now I'm his biological mother, Lily's genes are gone- Hermione said

-Wow, that's new. And James Potter is still the father?- Draco asked

-Yes- she said

-Don't worry 'Mione, we'll be with you all the time- Ron said

-Yea- Draco confirmed

-Thanks guys- Hermione said hugging them and crying at the same time – that means a lot to me and I love you both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were heading back to the common room Draco asked Hermione:

-What were you thinking when you entered the room?, Ron told me the magical ability of that room-

-I was thinking about the three of us cooing over my baby- she said while blushing

I'll try to update on Friday, or even before.

The title is a song by HIM and does not belong to me.

R/R


	7. Wicked game

Is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., and all that rich guys. They are used without permission and no money is made from this, it's pure entertainment.

SUMMARY: During a charms lesson an accident happens. It involves Hermione and Harry but not in a romantic way. Now Harry is James Potter and Hermione's son. 

Chapter 7 : Wicked game

Two weeks had passed since Hermione found out that she was pregnant with his best friend, she had no doubt that she was expecting. Her period had been missing for a week by now. That morning she felt a little queasy, at the moment she stepped out of bed the room  gave a spin, she felt like throwing up; she hurried to the bathroom and she emptied her stomach.

-Hermione, are you all right?- Parvati and Lavender asked through the door

-No…- Hermione said when she got violently sick again.

-We are coming in- they said

When her roommates entered the bathroom they hurried to kneel down her side.

-What's happening Hermione?- Parvati said- you've been a little down lately, we know you miss Harry, but you can't do anything about it, Draco's been really nice with everyone and especially you; Ron and Draco are always behind you, like if you were about to pass out!-

-Well, I suppose I can tell you, after all I will not be able to hide it in a few months- Hermione said while she leaned back into the wall.

-What are you talking about?- Lavender asked

-Do you remember that accident Harry and I had a couple of weeks ago? In the charms lesson?- she said

-Yea- her fellow classmates replied

-Well, that spell deaged Harry and he was placed inside of me, and…

-WHAT?! – Parvati and Lavender said

-…and now I'm his biological mother- she said looking at the floor

-Oh Hermione!- Lavender said – don't worry, everything will be just fine

-Are you planning to tell the whole school?- Parvati asked

-Dumbledore was going to say it tonight- Hermione said

-Oh, we'll be at your side tonight, you know- they said

Hermione smiled before she got sick again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of them were coming down the girl's stairs when they spotted Ron and Draco.

-Hi – Parvati and Lavender said (Draco was surprised by this because they had never spoken to him)

-Hi – they said

-We know about Hermione's pregnancy, we'll help her in all we can, agreed?

-Agreed- the boys said

Hermione smiled and she rushed to the bathroom again-

-Morning sickness- the four Griffindors said and then they laughed, but Hermione needed help and they headed to the WC

The classes were rather boring, and the slightest mention of food made Hermione turn green. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Great Hall Dumbledore quieted everyone and he began his speech:

-As some of you know there was an accident with two of our 7th year students, due to that accident Miss Granger – he motioned at her – is pregnant with Mr. Harry Potter. 

The whispers broke immediately, everyone was trying to get a good glance of Hermione. Parvati, Lavender, Ron and Draco were throwing dirty looks everywhere.

-The Harry Potter you knew will be gone forever, he will be born as another person because he will have anther mother and of course another life, so try not to endanger Miss Granger, it could hurt her unborn child. Thank you – he said and then he seated.

Hermione was red to the fingertips, her friends were trying to cheer her up, but they failed, everyone was doing this so difficult, couldn't they leave her alone?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the common room Draco said to his friend:

-Hermione, I think you should tell your parents-

-He's right you know- Ron said

-Yes I know, after all they'll be grandparents- Hermione said –I'll do the letter today

-Well, good night, and girls make sure she sleeps enough- Draco said

-I'll be back to the room soon, I'm going to write the letter now-

-OK- her friends replied

-Hi Hermione- she looked up to see into the sad eyes of Ginny Weasley

-Hi- Hermione said shyly 

-I just hope you can make him happy, you'll be a great mother- Ginny said

Hermione stared at her for a long time before giving her a small smile

Ginny had tears in her eyes and she hugged Hermione showing her the support and respect she had now towards her.

She then hurried to her room sobbing

Hermione was there sitting in front of the chimney

-Well my sweetie- she addressed her son- we must write to your grandparents

She took a piece of parchment and a quill .

She started to write the letter, all the feelings were flowing out; she mentally finished to read the letter…

…_I hope you can love my baby Harry as much as I do now, I can't imagine my life without him. He will grow into a fine man, I'll make sure of that._

_I would love you to be part of our lives, I'll never give up on him. He will only know love, he won't ever repeat the horrid life he had before. I love you, please, I need you._

Your daughter 

_Hermione M. Granger_

-Yea, this is OK don't you think my baby- she mentally said – even if no one helps us we have each other.

I'll try to update soon. You know the title is a song from HIM and they don't belong to me. 

R/R


	8. Gone with the sin

Is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Warner Bros., and all that rich guys. They are used without permission and no money is made from this, it's pure entertainment.

SUMMARY: During a charms lesson an accident happens. It involves Hermione and Harry but not in a romantic way. Now Harry is James Potter and Hermione's son. 

Chapter 8: Gone with the sin

The next morning Hermione woke up to find an empty bedroom, but standing in her night side table there was the same owl with her parents answer.

She couldn't open it right away because she had the feeling that her stomach wanted to be emptied so she rushed to the bathroom and once again she kneeled down in front of the toilet.

When she was done she cleaned her mouth of the taste of her vomit. She opened the letter carefully:

_My dearest daughter,_

_I didn't want to tell you this, but your mother ran away last week, she was cheating on me with a younger man, I was angry, but I'm all right now. For obvious circumstances she didn't have the time to find out about your pregnancy and I have to tell you that I'm happy for you and I will be at your side always, no matter what. _

_I was impressed to read that this baby used to be your best friend, that you were impregnated with him by magic; I'm very proud on you, proud because you want to (and I'm sure you will) give him the childhood he never had. _

_I hope you can visit soon, I want to see how little Harry grows inside you._

_Take care my child, and take care of my grandson._

_With love,_

_Your father _

Hermione was shocked to read this, her mother cheating with her father!!, she couldn't believe it;  she was happy to have her father at her side, he had accepted the baby.

Hermione went to the common room to find her friends whispering with worried looks on their faces.

-What's wrong?- she asked

-nothing- four Griffindors chorused too quickly

she didn't believe them, but she ignored it

-I wanted to tell you that I received a letter from my father this morning- Hermione said –He's OK with the fact that I'm pregnant, and he told me that my mother was cheating on him and she ran away last week-

-Are you all right?- Draco asked for the others

-I'm fine, at least I have my dad- she said sadly

-And you have us- Ron said.

-Thanks guys- Hermione said hugging each of her friends before she broke down to tears

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What Hermione didn't know was the discussion her friends were having before she arrived.

-Where is Hermione?- Draco asked when she didn't appear

-She was sleeping, we didn't want to wake her up- Parvati said

-I think we must tell them Draco- Ron said looking behind him, trying to confirm that no one was listening.

-Yea- Draco said

-Tell us what?- Lavender asked

-We think that Dumbledore wants to hurt Hermione- the boys said

-What, you got to be joking!, Dumbledore has always protected Hermione- Parvati yelled

SHHHHHHHHHH- Keep your voice down- Ron said

-And no, Dumbledore has always protected Harry- Draco said

-What do you mean?- Lavender asked

-Yes, look, he's always protected Harry, but he did it because he needed him; where was Dumbledore when he was beated and starved with his relatives?, nowhere to be seen-Ron replied

Parvati and Lavender were shocked to hear this, beated?, starved?…

-But…- Lavender let out with sob- you have to be mistaken… - I mean, he's a great wizard… he loved Harry-

-He used him for his purpose- Draco confirmed

-What a horrible person!!- Parvati said

-What do you think he's planning to do?, we have to look after Hermione- Lavender said

-When I was resorted the hat said that it would break her heart, and that she would never be able to heal- Draco said

-We think he'll try to harm her by using Harry, I mean, he's her son now, she'll love him more than anything in this world- Ron said

-But, why do Dumbledore needs Harry?, the Dark Lord is vanquished, and… - Parvati started

-C'mon Parvati!, Harry used to be one of the most powerful wizards ever, some power like that will be precious- Draco cut her off

-so, what do we do now?- Lavender said

-We will spy on Dumbledore- Ron said

-And?- Parvati said

-If ANYTHING is too suspicious we'll keep Hermione safe, it is our duty as her friends- Draco answered

-How are we supposed to do…? – Lavender was saying when Ron interrupted

Shhhhhhhhh, Hermione is coming now…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They  were now walking quietly to the Great Hall when an owl landed in Hermione's head.

She smiled at this, she noticed it was Hedwig, her smile faded for a few seconds before it came back again.

She took the letters from her and then she pet her saying soothing words, she could see that the young owl was sad, she missed her master.

-I know you miss him, but guess what?, - Hermione began- he'll come back

Hedwig looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

-You have to go now, we'll met later- Hermione said looking into the owl's eyes

Hedwig gave her a soft caress of love, she looked happier now. She flew again.

Hermione opened the first one of two letters, her friends were waiting for her.

Miss Granger: 

_Your first appointment with me will be in two months, so, try to be punctual and follow all the indications I gave you._

_Madam Pomfrey_

The second letter was an official letter, it seemed to be send by the Ministry and it read: 

_Dear Miss Granger:_

_We've heard about the accident that took place a few weeks ago during a Charms lesson, we have to inform you that your presence is required two weeks from now in the Ministry of Magic, the headmaster of your current school has been notified about this and he will gladly serve you as company._

_You will attend here to have the official position as owner of all Mr. Potter's belongings because you are his closest relative, as his biological mother._

_Hoping to have your cooperation_

_Cornelius Fudge,_

Minister of Magic 

-What is it Hermione?- Lavender asked

-Oh, it was about my doctor appointment and…- Hermione said

-And…- Parvati said

-I have to go to the Ministry to be in the possession of all of Harry's belongings

-Oh- they said

They continued walking, but it was in an uncomfortable silence. 

I'll try to make chapters longer, things will get better!

I don't care if I get a few reviews, I'll continue no matter what!!

Thanks for my reviews by the way. 

If someone talks Spanish out there like me I'm starting to translate it and there's a chapter.

The title is a song from HIM and a I don't own it (sob)

R/R 


End file.
